


Found in the Modern Day

by StrawberryDrabbles



Series: Gods of the Modern Day [1]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Olympian Gods, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryDrabbles/pseuds/StrawberryDrabbles
Summary: When the Roman Empire fell, so did they. They fell from the sky as stars and crashed as souls. The gods of old were waking up centuries later, in the modern day, being raised as humans by those they once looked down on.When two gods find each other, they begin to remember who they are and go in search for their fellow Olympians.





	Found in the Modern Day

Closed lips, open eyes, quiet faces, and loud thoughts. They sat in a circle, the dim light revealing blood on a few of them and dirt on the others. The silence was starting to become annoying as everyone continued to sit there like their lips were stitched shut. The ever quiet snipping of mental scissors allowed one to speak. 

“We killed him. We're fucked. I'M fucked!” the words tumbled out from his chapped, pale pink lips. He soon found a hand over his mouth. 

“We're in the middle of a bar, someone will hear you,” growled a female voice from across the table. She glared at him, her bright blue eye looking as if it'd burst into flames at any minute. The hand moved away once the pale boy huffed. 

Karkat Vantas was 19 and could NOT afford jail right now. They fucking killed someone and the group wasn't as freaked out as he was about it. Then again, this past year was pretty freaky. 

“What did you guys do with the body?” the question interrupted his thoughts. It was Aradia. He didn't know her well. She was quiet and her eyes kinda freaked him out. They were light grey, but dull, almost white as if her eyes were blank with her pupil being the only indication she had an iris. 

“Kurloz hacked it to pieces and mixed it with the mulch in the flower shop,” chirped a girl with pink dyed hair, “It’ll help the flowers grow, don't worry.” Her boyfriend nodded, his dark, tattooed arm draping over the tan girl's shoulder. Meulin and Kurloz were an odd couple, but they were genuine.

Soon, silence filled the air again. Then a male spoke up. “I can't believe we're all we've found so far,” a subject change, followed by the light strums of a guitar. 

Karkat looked around the table at the group he had come to call his friends- No, that he'd call his friends for centuries. Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you're basically the grim reaper. Going around the table, you can make a list of who everyone is. The short list is that they're gods, but this is the long list.

тнe godѕ ιn тнe мodern day  
ĸarĸaт vanтaѕ - тнanaтoѕ - deaтн  
aradιa мegιdo - мelιnoe - goddeѕѕ oғ gнoѕт  
vrιѕĸa ѕerĸeт - aтë - goddeѕѕ oғ мιѕcнιeғ   
мeυlιn leιjon - perѕepнone - goddeѕѕ oғ ѕprιng and qυeen oғ тнe υnderworld  
ĸυrloz мaĸara - нadeѕ - god oғ deaтн and wealтн and ĸιng oғ тнe υnderworld  
cronυѕ aмpora - apollo - god oғ тнe ѕυn and мυѕιc

You all met because of Meulin and Kurloz. The pair found each other and went off looking for everyone else. They've found four others, including you. Tonight, the six of you killed someone for seeing too much. For the past three months that you've been with the group, you've all been attempting to strengthen yourselves power wise. Aradia had gotten several ghost to follow her and you had brought two to her. Unfortunately, someone saw you standing over their dying grandfather at the hospital and the man kinda chased you into the woods. Looking further back into your memories from the past year, you begin to wonder how everyone else met. 

And then you opened your stupid mouth and asked.


End file.
